


Our Laptime

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Ikatan dari sulur bunga Azalea ini adalah bukti bahwa kita akan berjumpa lagi.Bad Summary.Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki TadatoshiAku hanyalah Alien yang meminjam sebiji chara untuk kepentingan pribadi tanpa keuntungan apapun ne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entah kapan pasti akan lanjut ke sequelnya.

Bel terakhir telah berbunyi, sekumpulan anak berseragam sekolah menengah pertama seketika langsung berhamburan keluar sekolah.

Sambil berjalan mendorong sepeda, pada jalan ditepian sungai terlihat dua orang anak yang sama-sama berhelaian perak namun untuk anak laki-laki yang berjalan disisi kanan berhelaian cenderung lebih gelap keabuan, dan anak perempuan yang berjalan disebelah kirinya berhelaian perak yang lebih terang.Mayuzumi dan Rei adalah nama kedua anak itu yang bagai menikmati mentari terbenam, mereka berjalan perlahan ditemani suara gemericik air yang menenangkan.

Mayuzumi yang biasanya tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya karena fokus membaca novel kecil miliknya hari ini tampak berbeda. Rei yang ada disampingnya dengan mudah menyadari perbedaan sikap sahabatnya itu.  
"Ne Mayuzumi-kun...", belum selesai dengan ucapannya Rei sudah ditatap intens oleh sepasang iris Gelap yang tampak tak bercahaya sama sekali.

"Tch, Chihiro bukan Mayuzumi", Jawaban singkat yang menjelaskan maksud Mayuzumi itu langsung membuat Rei tersenyum dan sedikit merona.

Anggukan kecil terlihat dan Rei melanjutkan apa yang tadi ingin dia tanyakan pada Sahabatnya,"Ne... Chihiro-kun Kenapa tidak membaca novel kecil itu hari ini?". Mayuzumi menggeleng.

"Begitu ya, Jadi hari ini apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik ?", gadis beriris merah itu kembali bertanya sembari mendekatkan ujung tangannya ke rambut Mayuzumi yang semakin terdiam sembari menggigit bibirnya. 

Di hadapannya saat ini ada hal indah yang tengah terjadi.Rei yang tersenyum dengan rambut sebahu yang beberapa helai poninya terkibas oleh angin dan memegang sebuah daun yang gugur dari rambut Abu-abu miliknya.

"Ano ne, Maaf tadi aku hanya mengambil daun ini di rambut Chihiro-kun",Rei berkata lalu memberikan sehelai daun itu diatas telapak tangan Mayuzumi. Kemudian mulai berjalan setelah berhenti beberapa saat untuk kegiatan barusan.

Pada saat jembatan terlihat, jalan Mereka pun berbeda arah.Jika tak bicara tentang hal apapun, pasti penyesalan kan tersisa. 

Rei yang mulai melambaikan tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi dan bergumam pelan."Chihiro-kun akan pergi ke Kyoto kan ?, Jika benar begitu besok aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu ne", Mayuzumi tersentak dan terdiam.

"Rei-chan tau ?",Tanyanya dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan cepat. 

"Bibi Mayuzumi berkata seperti itu kepada Okaa-san ditelepon semalam",dan Mayuzumi mengangguk paham. 

"Dan Rei-chan memintaku untuk datang ke jembatan ini besok ?", Rei mengangguk sekali lagi. 

"Karna besok Chihiro-kun akan berangkat bukan ?, jadi sempatkan walau hanya sebentar", suara Rei mulai bergetar. Mayuzumi mengusap helaian perak sahabatnya itu dengan pelan dan menjawab, "iya, pasti".

Pada belokan menyebangi jembatan kayu itu Mayuzumi pun mulai menghilang ditelan cahaya senja yang semakin temaram. Lampu-lampu yang berjejer detepian jalan dengan cahaya redupnya pun menemani langkah Rei hingga gadis itu masuk kesebuah halaman rumah lalu menutup kembali pagar yang memang terbuka untuk dirinya. 

Bintang dilangit memang terang ketika cahaya di kota perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Kota sesibuk apapun pasti tak akan pernah mengalami pemadaman listrik, namun malam ini selama beberapa saat cahaya dikota memang benar-benar menghilang. Dan bagi Mayuzumi saat ini adalah waktu yang sangat pas untuk melihat langit.

"Terkadang aku tak tau bahwa disini sangat indah, jika di Kyoto...", Sebuah ingatan tentang saat dimana mata Rei tampak berkaca-kaca malah menghampirinya dan membuat Mayuzumi melamunkan sabahatnya itu. Ditempat lainnya di saat yang sama Rei tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kardus kecil yang berisikan buku-buku miliknya.

"Rasanya novel kecil itu ada disini",Ujarnya sembari menyeta rambutnya kebelakang telinga kirinya sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang senter untuk membuat penerangan.

"yosha... ketemu",Senyumnya langsung merekah tatkala menemukan sebuah lite novel bersampul seorang gadis kecil berambut merah. Setelah diambil dan diletakan diatas meja belajarnya Rei tersenyum dan mengingat bagaimana jika Mayuzumi tau dirinya memiliki buku itu.'mungkin akan sedikit terkejut seperti saat aku dan Chihiro-kun melihat ini ditoko buku sebulan lalu',Pikirnya.

Pukul Sembilan malam sudah terlewati beberapa menit lalu, rasa kantuk mulai menyergap lamunan Rei tentang sahabatnya itu dan setelah menggosok gigi, Rei pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat supaya besok tidak terlambat memberikan hadiah terakhirnya untuk Mayuzumi.

\---------- Our Laptime ---------- 

Pagi yang tidak bersahabat, Awan kelabu terlihat sangat tebal diangkasa. Tak lupa mengajak angin yang terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Hawa nya sangat ideal untuk tetap bergelung dengan selimut tebal didalam kamar. Namun Rei sudah siap dengan segalanya hari ini, sebuah sepatu boot kecil berwarna coklat dengan yang terbuat dari bulu tebal mampu menghangatkan kakinya bersama dengan Coat berwarna Hitam dengan motif garis berwarna kuning pun terlihat manis digunakannya. tak lupa sebuah tas kertas berisikan payung lipat jika hujan, sebuah lite novel yang masih terbungkus plastik berlabel nya. karna barang penting lainnya ada didalam saku coatnya.Berjalan pelan karna memang ia berangkat Sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang telah diberitahukan Mayuzumi semalam lewat telepon dan mencoba tetap tersenyum dan berpikir bahagia.

"Aku sedih, tapi tak mau membuat Chihiro-kun tau,jadi... tersenyum", Rei memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum walau malah membuatnya ingin menangis. 

Ketika Rei sampai diujung jembatan, ternyata Mayuzumi sudah menunggunya sambil membaca novelnya. Rei yang melihatnya langsung mendekat dan mulai menyapanya, "Ohayou ne... Chihiro-kun". 

Chihiro mengalihkan perhatian kepada Rei dan menjawab pelan,"Ohayou mo Rei-chan". Wajah yang hampir tanpa ekspresi miliknya justru membuat Rei ingin tertawa namun ditahannya. 

"Kenapa menahan tertawamu seperti itu Rei-chan?", Chihiro yang menyadari tingkah aneh gadis dihadapannya itu bertanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ne, hanya saja menjawab sapaan dengan wajah datar itu... lucu",Rei menjawab dengan sedikit nada jahil terdengar. Mayuzumi mengacak rambut perak Rei dan tertawa kecil. 

"Baiklah Rei-chan, bercanda mu berhasil kali ini", Jawaban yang sedikit panjang dan beralasan dari Mayuzumi untuk Rei. 

"Ini untuk Chihiro-kun",ucap Rei yang memegang sebuah buku berlapis plastik pembungkus dari dalam tas kertasnya.

"Jika tak boleh sampai berpelukan... nanti tak bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal",Rei membacakan potongan narasi di cover belakang buku itu. 

"He?!?, itu Ringo-chan",Chihiro seakan bertanya dan Rei membenarkan.

"Sebenarnya saat ditoko buku bulan lalu aku membelinya namun karna Chihiro-kun tiba-tiba menghilang jadi aku tidak meminta pendapat Chihiro-kun dahulu ne... hehe", Rei tertawa kikuk sambil menyeta rambutnya kebelakang telinga kirinya. Chihiro mendekap Rei dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

Ketika angin lembut berhembus dengan beberapa tetes air nya membuat air mata yang ditahan Rei mengalir tak terhenti.

"Kupaksakan diri tuk mulai bercanda ne...hiks... dan malah menjadi terasa sangat sedih",Suara parau Rei terdengar dan membuat jemari Mayuzumi basah karna mengusap air matanya.

"Sudah kubilang jika Rei-chan tidak pandai melucu bukan",Walau ekspresinya terlihat datar namun nada suaranya benar-benar berbeda. Chihiro memang tidak pernah jujur mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyukai dan menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

'kita baru lulus Smp, jadi masih cukup waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal yang lebih jauh', Kesan yang kemarin Mayuzumi tuliskan untuk Rei ketika dikelas sejarah disekolah.

"Dan aku hanya masuk Rakuzan Koukou untuk belajar dan ilmu saja, Jadi Rei-chan juga harus sama", Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi masih menenangkan sahabatnya itu dalam dekapan dan kata-katanya. 

"Tch... merepotkan",Dan untuk kata terakhir itu ia sukses mendapat pukulan keras dibagian perutnya dan jangan bertanya siapa pelakunya.

"Jika tak boleh sampai berpelukan...",ketika Rei belum menyelesaikan ucapanya dengan sengaja Mayuzumi menyelanya lagi,

"Aku tak ingin membuat kamu menangis".Dan setelah beberapa saat dibawah gerimis singkat langit mulai terlihat bercahaya, beberapa daun masih tampak terbang ditiup angin dan pergi.Chihiro berpura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Dan menahan rasa sayang ini", Gumam Mayuzumi sambil menatap rambut keperakan yang mulai berjalan menjauh kemudian menghilang. Dan iapun memutuskan pulang untuk berangkat ke Kyoto setelah itu.


End file.
